


Concentrate

by rainbowd00dles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art AU, Art Student Jean Kirstein, Life Drawing, M/M, Model Marco Bott, art student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowd00dles/pseuds/rainbowd00dles
Summary: Jean is an art student, and prides himself on his focus, until a new life model enters the classroom and suddenly, he can't pay attention
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunchtop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchtop/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> JeanMarco gift exchange for lunchtop!
> 
> I hope you like it! I absolutely ADORED working on this!


End file.
